On This Day
by French Shark
Summary: My friend and I get bored and write stuff about Vampire Diaries, Twilight, Hillywood Show, and just about our lives! Meant as a bunch of jokes, just for a laugh. See what happens when you can only write one sentence at a time...full explanation inside...
1. The 10th of November, 2010 Part 1

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. My friend (Rebecca) and I get bored during class sometimes (we have our last three classes together-Gov, Lunch, and Lit) so recently we decided to start a series of generally short stories to occupy ourselves. Each ministory is started with "It was the _ day of _, in the year _...", depending on whichever day we started it. And we go back and forth, each of us writing one sentence each to come up with a story. If ever we paint ourselves into a corner or grow uninterested in what we're writing, we simply start a new ministory. But why is this on fanfiction, you ask? Well, just in the first ministory for example, we write about or reference to Vampire Diaries, Doctor Who, Twilight, AND The Hillywood Show (in particular their video with Evil Iguana Productions, watch them on YouTube!) Anyways, this is meant to poke fun (lovingly) at various things. Feel free to read and laugh, and I swear I won't mind if you write a bad review. I'm just putting this up here to give you a laugh and something short and sweet to read if you're bored and waiting for me to update one of my other stories, which I'm working on (and I'll have another chance to really get back on top of things after say the 18th or so...whichever day is the friday, that's when I get out of school for break:) But I'm sure you're tired of my rambling (Which will soon be longer than the chapter itself! lol) so read on, my friends!**

**

* * *

**

**It was the 10th day of November, in the year 2010...(Part I)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 10th day of November, in the year 2010...

And it started raining magical pickles and flying potatoes in Mrs. Greene's 7th period class.

"Oh my gosh, FLYING POTATOES!" a student yelled, looking up at the ceiling with a mixture of awe and pure fear in their expression.

But then, the super hot Italian dudes, Damon and Stefan Salvatore, bust into the room with newly stolen sonic screwdriver in hand, screaming for everyone to...

"Run! The Doctor is coming!" Damon yelled, brandishing the screwdriver as Stefan looked at him with an agitated look and a screeching, grinding noise began to fill the room.

"What have you done!" shouted Hunter. "OMG! The Doctor is coming! Woo hoo...wait, why is he coming here?"

Stefan sighed heavily before replying, "_Damon_ here stole his sonic screwdriver." and he gave Damon another pointed look.

"Now, now," said Damon, "I am just keeping the shiny sonic screwdriver safe until the Doctor regains consciousness...by the way, you might want to check the janitor's closet for anyone who might have died from a blow to the head," while looking a little uncomfortable.

"What. Have. You. Done." Stefan asked angrily, heavily enunciating each word separately and clearly although through gritted teeth.

"No, brother, the question is what have you done?" said Damon with a wild, mysterious look in his eyes.

"Oh, no, you didn't..." Stefan said, his already pale face going even whiter.

"Ahh. A Positive...yum." murmured Damon.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	2. The 10th of November, 2010 Part 2

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was the 10th day of November, in the year 2010...(Part II)**

by Amy and Rebecca

"Alright, that's it," a voice bellowed from the hallway and the door to the classroom burst open, revealing none other than the Doctor. "Who took my sonic?"

At that moment, Damon hands the screwdriver off to innocent Stefan and says, "Brother. What. Have. _You._ Done..." stopping to chuckle.

Hearing Damon's murmur, the Doctor turned his anger toward the accused brother, saying, "Sonic! Gimme!" before promptly wrenching it from Stefan's frozen hands.

"I'll deal with this..." said the Doctor, aiming the screwdriver at the ceiling, and stopping the raining magical pickles and flying potatoes.

"Yeah, just a question," Damon asked the Doctor as he replaced the sonic screwdriver in his coat pocket, "but what was that all about?"

"It is a defense mechanism for my sonic screwdriver, so that if it were ever stolen," said the Doctor, giving Damon 'the look', "it will start raining random food in your future location...hint hint! It is kind of psychic."

"Right, about that-" Stefan began, desperate to tell the Doctor of the sonic's true captor, only to be interrupted.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	3. The 10th of November, 2010 Part 3

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was the 10th day of November, in the year 2010...(Part III)**

by Amy and Rebecca

"No, Edward, don't!" Bella Swan screamed, entering the room after Edward Cullen stormed up to Damon.

"What the-?" Damon began, only to find himself pinned up against the wall by a strange pale guy with bronze hair. "Who is this man?"

"Guys, guys! I'm a virgin!" Bella interrupts with a long awkward pause to follow.

The Doctor turned to the strange, pale, dark-haired girl with a strange look on his face, "Well, that's interesting," he mused, then moved past her to take a closer look at the unknown man whom she'd called Edward. "Who are you? No, no, no, no, wait..._what_ are you?"

"_You know what I am_...now say it, out loud, say it!" Edward spat.

"Well, you _seem_ human...But-_no_! That's not possible, is it? I thought that your lot had died out _years_ ago, well, rather like my kind, really, but still, _how_ are you here? And _why_ are you here? By the way, has anyone seen a girl? She's blonde, young, wearing a union jack? And, I'm looking for one in particular, I didn't just wake up this morning witha craving." He gave a pointed look at Damon, Stefan, and Edward, too.

**NEXT IN SERIES: "It was the 18th of November, in the year 2010..."**


	4. The 18th of November, 2010 Part 4

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was the 18th day of November, in the year 2010...(Part IV)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 18th of November, in the year 2010...

And the bell was about to ring when Amy Rich handed Rebecca Martin this sheet of paper when she knew there was no time to write a good story.

Amy also knew, however, that this story would have to be continued over various days to write anyway, so she thought that Rebecca had plenty of time to come up with a clever opening sentence for this new story, expecially since after the next day, they would not see each other for a week.

Rebecca knew that Amy was a _forgiving_ and _understanding_ friend. She also knew that when she told Amyu that her mom and dad said she could not attend that thing on Saturday with her, Amy would understand and be okay with it, knowing it was not her decision but her parents'...

Amy agreed with Rebecca's belief in her as a forgiving and understanding person, and apologized that Rebecca could not make the fireside, as well as the fact that Rebecca stepped over her boundary by writing _more than one sentence_!

Hence, the _forgiveness_ part of Rebecca's sentence.

So, here they were, Rebecca and Amy, in their 5th period government class, learning about the Supreme Court, when they couldn't wait for lunch next period, so they could wander the halls with the video camera because it was Harry Potter Day!

"I know! I'm starving too!" Rebecca said, reading the words Amy had wrote.

"Let us start our new story in 7th period whiile we are watching our movie. We need to know what rights we have...I think Mrs. McCormick might have noticed us speaking through written language but is being nice and not saying anything...yay or nay?" Rebecca wrote back to Amy.

"Yeah, that or at least wait until we're watcing Harry Potter in here," Amy replied, whilst sneaking a look to see if Mrs. McCormick seemed to be noticing their conversation. "If only her watchful eye weren't such a threat..."

"Amen!" Rebecca crowed, as Mrs. McCormick finally announced it was time for Harry Potter.

"Crowed? Excuse me! Come again! Amy, my dear friend, you are sadly mistaken. I may have many vocalizations but I never crow...I ka-caw! hee hee..." Rebecca wrote in response to Amy's addition to her last scribbling.

**NEXT IN SERIES: "It was the 29th of November, in the year 2010..."**


	5. The 29th of November, 2010 Part 5

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was the 29th day of November, in the year 2010...(Part V)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 29th of November, in the year 2010...

When GI Joe was glaring down at the class from his perch on the projector.

Rebecca suddenly looked up and looked right at him, giving away his secret location!

At that moment, Rebecca did everything possible to then bring to Amy's attention of his secret location, so they could come up with how best to handle GI Joe.

But unfortunately, Mrs. McCormick had just passed out a notesheet, and so she was forced to wait.

With each passing minute, he comes closer, his evil plans closer to becoming reality...at that moment Rebecca looked to her right and said, "Amy...he found us..."

Amy, who was about ready to fall asleep at her desk, suddenly looked up and followed Rebecca's gaze, noticing the approaching G. I. Joe, then asked quietly, "What's with the doll?"

"Doll!" bellowed G I Joe angrily, "I'm an action figure! Yeah, you _better_ run!"

Screaming erupted around the room as everyone saw the GI Joe doll jump down from the projector...right onto Amy's desk, gun loaded and pointed at her face.

But Rebecca, being a great friend, put herself in front of Amy's desk and said, "Don't you dare GI Joe, don't make me break out my mad skills on you...

And, with a flick of her wrist, Rebecca smacked the doll off Amy's desk, sending him soaring across the room, only to richochet off the far wall and fall to the floor.

"Bibbity boppity boo!" Rebecca sang out, "...wow, I guess I don't know my own strength." she continued while mass chaos broke out all around Rebecca and Amy.

"What just happened?"

"Where'd that thing come from?"

"What was that?"

"Hehe, that was cool," came a small voice, and everyone whipped their heads around to star at Hunter.

At that moment, Rebecca realized the truth and said, "Amy, watch out! Hunter is in cahoots with GI Joe!"

"Don't worry," Amy whispered back," I have a plan! On the count of three, we run for the door."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. The 29th of November, 2010 Part 6

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was the 29th day of November, in the year 2010...(Part VI)**

by Amy and Rebecca

"No need to fear Amy dear, the Doctor is here...and he is going to take care of the punk who is foolish enough to mess with you and your friend Rebecca!" bellowed the Doctor from the doorway.

His courageous announcement was met with staring faces, raised eyebrows, tilted heads, and open jaws...and, not to mention, absolute silence.

At that moment Hunterspoke up and said, "Whoo hoo, awesome, the Doctor's come to save the day...wait, don't save Amy, go away, please, nice Doctor...Amy is not worth your time."

Amy turned on the spot, pulled her heavy precalculus book out of her bookbag, and promptly smacked him with it. "Shut up, Hunter."

**TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, but each part is just whatever we can manage to write each day...so, you'll get what you get, but you will have something new almost every weekday:)**


	7. The 29th of November, 2010 Part 7

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was the 29th day of November, in the year 2010...(Part VII)**

by Amy and Rebecca

As soon as Amy's precalculus book hit Hunter's head, mass chaos soon erupted throughout the room, as Amy and Rebecca lunged as one for the door, while GI Joe and Hunter let out a great battle cry.

"Allez, Allez, Allez!" Amy yelled to Rebecca and the Doctor, just as the Doctor yelled, "Allons-y!"

Rebecca stopped midstride with a slighly confused look on her face and said, "Amy, you know I don't speak foreignese, this is _so_ confusing!"

"Oh, you know what I mean, let's get out of here!" Amy replied as they quickly ran down the length of the 200 hall and turned the corner only to run straight into Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

Stefan, concerned for the girls' safety and possibly their sanity, stopped the two frantic girls to ask them what was wrong while Damon looked on with a slightly bored look and most likely thinking why his brother was such a goody goody.

"There's this GI Joe doll-" Amy began.

"Action figure." Rebecca corrected her.

"-And it's working with Hunter and they're coming after us, we gotta get outta here!" Amy finished. "Come on, let's go to our lunch spot!" And she ran for the PPO office, the hallway (thankfully, but oddly) empty.

To ease the tension Rebecca turned to Damon and asked, "So Damon, are you in the same 'coh-ven' as the FCullens or what?"

Amy sighed, disparaged by Rebecca's horridly botched mispronounciation of coven. "It's _coven_." she corrected. "Like _oven_ with a c."

"Again, Amy, I don't speak foreignese." Rebecca stated to Amy in a like-it-matters tone.

"But it's _English!_" Amy replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really? I thought it was Irish..." Rebecca said.

Amy sighed, exasperated. "Not only is that not a language," she said, "but they speak _ENGLISH_!"

"_Ohh_..." Rebecca murmured, "Really?"

"As interesting as this little exchange is, I feel it important to ask: did anyone else notice the lack of people in the halls and offices on the run out here?" the Doctor asked, interrupting Rebecca's epiphany.

Rebecca, Amy, Stefan, and the Doctor exchanged looks of horror and then everyone turned their gazes to Damon while Stefan, with a slightly pained look on his face, asked, "Damon, _please_ tell me this is not _your_ doing..."

"Oh, wouldn't you just _love_ to assume it was me." Damon replied, annoyed at his brother's accusal (although secretly pleased as well). "People are missing! Quick! Blame the vampire!" he mocked, his voice in falsetto.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. The 29th of November, 2010 Part 8

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was the 29th day of November, in the year 2010...(Part VIII)**

by Amy and Rebecca

Stefan turned to Amy and Rebecca and said, "Damon might be hiding something; I know his 'evil' ways. You can't trust a vampire, trust me."

Someone cleared their throat behind them. Turning, they came face-to-face with Edward Cullen. "I believe that's _my_ line, thank you."

"Edward, _no_, don't!" Bella screamed at Edward, not wanting to get involved but realized she was too late.

"Is it just me, or is anyone else also getting the strangest sense of déjà vu..." Amy mused.

Rebecca turned to Amy to say, "Okay, yeah, Amy, can you help me out please?" as she brought out their stories collection. "I don't know how to answer you right now."

Amy sighed. "Okay, let me see." she said, looking over at the papers in Rebecca's hands. "Yeah, well, it's your turn to write a sentence, so you can do whatever you want. You can write whatever's the most comical, whatever makes the most sense, whatever makes the _least_ sense..."

"'Dobby never meant to _kill_..." Rebecca replied, "only to maim or seriously injure...'"

"Okay, so whatever makes the _most _sense, then..." Amy answered.

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 9th of December, in the year 2010...(Part IX)  
**

**

* * *

A/N: That convo about Rebecca not knowing how to respond and onward for this part was actually a real conversation we had when we were writing this. And we loved it enough that we decided to break the 4th wall so-to-speak and add it in:)  
**


	9. The 9th of December, 2010 Part 9

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was the 9th day of December, in the year 2010...(Part IX)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 9th day of December, in the year 2010...

When Achilles and Hector burst out of Mrs. Greene's literature books to continue their epic battle to the death in front of a stunned class.

Achilles was midswing when he froze, staring at his bizarre new surroundings.

"This was a point in time where the narrator controls the story." continued Mrs. Greene, "Now, class...what do you think should happen next?"

The responding silence from the students was so absolute that one could've heard a pin drop.

"Weeee!...I have a few ideas on what should happen..." stated Rebecca, but Amy quickly cuts her off from her wild fantasies.

"Do you think we could _not_ include the Salvatores, the Doctor, _AND/OR_ the Cullens for once?" Amy whispered to Rebecca.

"Did I hear someone say my name?" the Doctor's voice came from the doorway.

"...Guess not," Amy sighed.

"Yea! Just what I wanted, the only thing missing to make this perfect is..." Rebecca sang out right as two hot Italian dudes, a poofy haired guy, and Bella (giving a look of longing in the direction of the poofy haired guy) entered the room.

"Gosh, dang it," Amy said, dropping her head to her desk. "Ow." she winced as her head hit the desk a bit harder than she'd intended.

"Heehee," snickered Rebecca, but when Amy shot her a shut-up-now look, Rebecca's face turned serious as she turned to say, "Time for improv! Edward, you're Athena/Deiphobus...and ACTION!"

Amy lifted her head an inch to give Rebecca a look...then dropped her head back down onto her desk again.

"Oh, lighten up, Amy. You know, you can be such a pessimist at times." Rebecca replied dryly.

"No, what I am is a girl with a headache," she groaned from her desktop.

"Anyway...Time for casting!...Okay, Hector and Achilles, will you please stop your epic battling for just a moment?" Rebecca said, "Thanks, now who wants to play the damsel in distress, Hellen and/or Chryseis?"

Amy's reply was merely a roll of her eyes when she finally lifted her head back up off the desktop.

Rebecca continued on, even though she was getting no help from Amy on casting and declared, "Bella for the part of fainting Andromache, Edward for the dead Patroclus, Stefan for the wise Athena even though he's a guy, and Damon for Agamemnon, who is just as selfish as he is." Rebecca finished with a cheerful note in her voice.

Amy fell forward onto her desk again athe announcement of Stefan's part, laughing so hard, she was absolutely silent in her pain.

"Now, Hector, look alive please, this is your death scene, by the way, and Patroclus," Rebecca continued, "I know it is hard for you because of your part, but can you _please_ show a _little_ more emotion? Thanks."

"This should be interesting..." Amy mused.

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 13th day of December, in the year 2010...(Part X)  
**


	10. The 13th of December, 2010 Part 10

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was the 13th day of December, in the year 2010...(Part X)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 13th day of December, in the year 2010...

When a white tiger with intricate blue markings stalked into Mrs. Greene's 7th period class.

Acting on instinct, the room went silent, waiting for the tiger's next move.

Then Hunter, being the idiot that he is, shouted, "Oh my gosh, Dill, look at the pretty tiger!" while the tiger let out a great battle roar.

'Oh, great, _now_ he's done it!' Amy thought in her head, knowing better than to speak aloud.

But sadly, Hunter's stupidity was contagious, and Rebecca could not resist the urge to speak and said...

"It's so _cute_...!" she said dreamily, seeming like Luna Lovegood come to life.

The huge cat purred when Rebecca went to stroke its head, but when Hunter tried to do the same, the tiger decided to rear its head, emitting a loud roar again, and reached out to attack Hunter.

"Ahhh! Bad kitty!" screamed Hunter, while the tiger continued to maul him.

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 15th day of December, in the year 2010...(Part XI)**


	11. The 15th of December, 2010 Part 11

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was the 15th day of December, in the year 2010...(Part XI)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 15th day of December, in the year 2010...

When half the class in Mrs. Kemper's 5th period class decided to have a sniffling contest.

"Oh, no," Amy whispered back, "we're not gonna even go there."

"Like seriously Amy, every 3 seconds _someone_ was snifflin' durin' the final and do you realize, no, no, wait has it even _dawned_ on you that for someone like _me_, it is_ sooo hard not_ to burst out laughing, not to mention the timing and seriousness of the situation." Rebecca whispered to Amy in an I'm-being-totally-serious-here tone.

"Listen here, Little Miss Rebecca, I am this close to starting a new story!" Amy replied, "sniffling is involuntary!"

**TO BE CONTINUED  
**


	12. The 15th of December, 2010 Part 12

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was the 15th day of December, in the year 2010...(Part XII)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 15th Day of December, in the year 2-1-, okay people let's try this again, and...Action!

Amy laughed (silently in her head) as she read over her and Rebecca's stories they'd written over the past couple of weeks. It was weird to think that this was their last day together.

"Ahhhh! Freak out! Much sadness! Hyperventilating! Can't breathe, Amy! Quick quick call 911 this is an emergency!" Rebecca screamed as the reality and severity of the situation set into her slow thought process this mornin'.

"Oh, no! She's going down!" Amy replied dramatically. "Oh, no, oh, no...Oh, God, take me instead!"

"Ohhh! 'Cat fight' in a bar!" mused Rebecca, lookin' at the movie _Swing Vote_. "Aww! You know it is not nice to call someone a dumb***...ohh hoo hoo! He just got slapped by his wife...wow there is more drama in this movie than what we get in a month at Pope."

"...Wow, Rebecca." Amy said simply. "Just...just-_wow.._."

"Hee hee," giggled Rebecca, going on to say, "Amy, by the time I finish this 'sentence' we are going to need a new sheet of paper and a new topic..."

"...You would." said Amy, rolling her eyes.

"_Epic_! 10-year-old driving, may I just say it again, _epic_!...Ahww! This is so sad, her mama does not want her." Rebeca replied miserably.

"Although I agree with you," Amy replied, "must you _seriously_ narrate everything that's going on in the movie?"

"No, not really...hey I thought this was supposed to happen the next day, _why_ is it night then day then night again...I really don't think he can make it the whole debate without cursing." Rebecca stated, knowing she was still not changing the subject.

Amy merely slapped her hand to her forehead in reply.

"Wow! Mind blown! When did Bud get _so deep_ overnight!" Rebecca replied in awe, ignoring Amy's now pained look.

"It's never gonna end...!" Amy thought.

"Yeah it will, don't you hear the ending scene music Amy?" Rebecca asked in a singsong tone.

"Holy crap, did you just read my mind?" Amy freaked.

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 5 day of January, in the year 2011...(Part XIII)  
**


	13. The 5th of January, 2011 Part 13

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was the 5th day of January, in the year 2011...(Part XIII)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 5th day of January, in the year 2011...

When Rebecca worried about the woes of lunchtime without Amy...

Meanwhile, Amy was in the next row in their economics class, busy talking to their mutual friend Rachel about Rachel's woes.

"Lovely! It is nice to know my woes, which includes isolation and boredom, have lower priority than Rachel's." whispered Rebecca.

Suddenly, Amy turned her attention to Rebecca, saying, "So, Rebecca...did you find someone to sit with in lunch?" and Rebecca could hear Amy's sincere worry for her in her tone.

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 6th day of January, in the year 2011...(Part XIV)  
**


	14. The 6th of January, 2011 Part 14

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was the 6th day of January, in the year 2011...(Part XIV)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 6th day of January, in the year 2011...

When Rebecca and Amy were sitting in the media center during x-block, discussing their dislike of Calzone Thursdays and how they no longer had lunch together and couldn't talk quietly to one another in class like they used to cause they were too far apart.

"Whhaa eghh ahh huu *sniffle sniffle*," was all Rebecca could say through her raging emotions.

"...Quoi?" Amy asked, her head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Mmuhh, ehh ehh, heh *sniffle*...Whhaa! Ungh alyee huoo...ahoo...*sniffle*," Rebecca continued with an added sense of frustration to her already growing depression.

Giving up, Amy sighed, "I know how you feel." _Somewhere deep_ in my subconscious...

Regaining some of her composure, Rebecca asked, "*sniffle* You _do_?"

"Yeah, I miss having lunch with you, too." Amy replied, patting Rebecca's shoulder sympathetically.

"Hee hhe," giggled Rebecca. "It's funny that you can comfort me when you are all the way other there...Omg, lol polar, hot 'n' cold, mood swings!" she continued with a start.

"Oh...kay," Amy drawled, feeling a little weirded out. "but unfortunately, the bell's about to ring." she finished dramatically.

**TO BE CONTINUED  
**


	15. The 6th of January, 2011 Part 15

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was the 6th day of January, in the year 2011...(Part XV)**

by Amy and Rebecca

On a happier note, Rebecca explained to Amy that their awesome storytelling could be picked up on Friday...which it _is_! Yay Friday!"

"I know! This week passed so quickly, but I'm _so_ ready for the weekend!" Amy replied cheerfully.

"Eep! Much excitement, freak out, lol, omg." Rebecca chattered to Amy in time for the bell to ring to go to 6th period.

Little did they know, it would be a lot longer than either of them were expecting until they saw each other again.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

A/N: So, that Friday, I wrote that last sentence as a joke because everyone was freaking out about Georgia supposedly getting a couple inches of snow that weekend and school might get cancelled Monday and MAYBE Tuesday. I didn't believe or hope for anything. But then we got about 5 inches of snow Sunday night, and ended up getting the whole next week off from school because of the snow and ice that was sticking to EVERYTHING. And, being in Georgia, everyone freaked and closed down most everything (my internet was out for half the week even:/ ...) and everyone was calling it the Snowpocolypse. When I got back to school the following Monday, and went to check on this story, I did in fact freak out at my strange psychic sentence from this chapter a week earlier...  
**


	16. The 18th of January, 2011 Part 16

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was the 18th day of January, in the year 2011...(Part XVI)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 18th of January, in the year 2011...

When Amy freaked out after looking at what she had written that last Friday, over a week ago, originally as a joke, but now was serious.

Rebecca, on the other hand, was crashing from lack of sleep and hoping none of her teachers would catch her sleeping.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Amy whispered quietly as she noticed Rebecca's sluggish figure.

"I did not sleep at all!" Rebecca stated with a sleepy look in her eyes, "Like, legit, I pulled an all nighter to finish something for AP Art and I finished around 3am and I wated 4 o'clock pas 5! 6! I started to fall asleep right as my Daddy woke me up!" Rebecca continued to vent her frustration to poor Amy. "Sorry, too tired to restrain my number of sentences."

"Sure you weren't," Amy teased, giving Rebecca a sympathetic hug. "But, hey, it's almost sixth period!"

And then the bell rang.

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 19th of January, in the year 2011...(Part XVII)  
**


	17. The 19th of January, 2011 Part 17

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was the 19th day of January, in the year 2011...(Part XVII)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 19th of January, in the year 2011...

When Rebecca was thinking aobut how much she did not want to do the Econ checklist. "First it was the horticulture checklist last period and _now_ it's the Econ checklish, jeesh!" Rebecca complained to Amy about the injustice of a teenager's life.

"Well, at least we get to pick and choose what we like for the most part, right?" Amy replied, trying to cheer up her troubled friend.

"_Unless_..." Rebecca contradicted Amy just to get on her nerves, continued, "_somebody_ *coughcoughwinkwink* kindly chooses for you."

"Well, that's your own fault," Amy said pointedly. "You asked me to get some for you. It's your own fault for not specifying."

Amy and Rebecca, meanwhile, were siting in 7th period lit with nothing else to do, when Mrs. Tonkin announced it was time to do vocab. "Go figure," Rebecca thought. "Every time we find a minute, that's the time that she begins it..."

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 20th of January, in the year 2011...(Part XVIII)  
**


	18. The 20th of January, 2011 Part 18

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was the 20th day of January, in the year 2011...(Part XVIII)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 20th day of January, in the year 2011...

When Damon Salvatore rushed into the room, approaching Rebecca and Amy with a wild, frenzied look in his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Ah!" Amy gasped quietly when she glanced the angry looking vampire in the corner of her eye as he approached. "Rebecca, quietly, when I say 'go', make a run for the door." she breathed into Rebecca's ear.

Rebecca on the other hand, had different ideas and (being completely ignorant and oblivious) shouted, "OMG! Damon, I _love_ you! You are _so_ yummy! ...Oops...I guess I shouldn't have given away our location." Rebecca said to Amy, who had a pained expression on her face.

Amy, meanwhile, was forced to focus all her attention on trying not to scream in frustration.

"Eep!" Rebecca squeaked, running up to hug the hot (and angry) vampire, because, unlike most people, she has little to _no_ common sense.

"Hello..." Damon said slowly, a smug smile spreading across his lips while looking down at Rebecca, who had wrapped her arms tightly around his torso.

"Rebecca looked up at the beautiful vampire (who surprisingly looked like Superman) and sighed, "Hii, Damon," while continuing to hug him in a somewhat dream-like trance, and a small purr built up in her chest.

Damon's expression changed-merely for the shortest moment-to one of disgust before it became smug again. "And who might _you_ be, you beautiful girl?" he said.

That dreamy state snapped with a look of devastation on Rebecca's part and regret on Damon's when he replied, "Oh no! Wait yes! Palm Beach '99, the little, odd girl with the pink swimsuit...Oh yes, _how_ could I forget?"

"Oh, really?" Amy interrupted them bravely. "I'm surprised you recognized her considering we'd have been in _KINDERGARTEN_ then." Her tone was ice cold towards the scheming vampire.

"Hunh," replied Rebecca (a _little_ slow on the 'aha' moment) "Ohh! OHH! Eww, are you a stalker/pedophile in disguise? ..Oh I don't care You changed my life the day you offered to help me build my princess sandcastle." Rebecca mused, returning to her dreamlike trance.

"Wait, wait, wait," Amy said, "you mean he _did_ meet you at Palm Beach in '99?" and the look on her face was dumbfounded.

"Duh..." Rebecca stated, like it was the most obvious thing ever, "Who else would be kind enough," she continued, while Damon's smug look got even bigger, "to teach a poor, innocent girl how to build a sandcastle...and BTW in '99 I would be 7 and that means I'd be in _2nd grade_, Amy, _do the math_!" Rebecca and Damon then proceeded to burst into laughter.

"We're in the _same grade_, Rebecca," Amy replied trying to ward off the urge to gag, "and I was in kindergarten in '99, so you would have been, too. And even if you were to have been held back, you only would've been in 1st grade 'cause you turned 18 just last September."

"Whatever, I am horrible at math, _you_ know_ that_! ...Anyway, back to the story (sorry for 2nd guessing your awesome intelligence)..." Rebecca spoke.

"Don't worry," Amy replied, giving Rebecca a hug, "apology acccepted."

"Eep! Group hug!" Rebecca said, pullign the bad vamp and reluctant girl into an embrace before they could refuse.

"Mmph!" Amy's muffled voice came from somewhere between Rebecca and Damon's arms, "I'm be in skushed! Lemme oudda here!"

"I'm _soo_ happy! Two of my favorite people hugging me at the same time...Damon, I love you! I'm _soo_ glad your show is coming on again this Thursday..." Rebecca exclaimed with glee and relief.

"Hello?" Amy's muffled voice came again. "Involuntarily squished girl here!"

"Damon, what brings you to Pope's library, thus gracing us, no no, humbling us with your presence?" Rebecca asked dreamily.

"Hello?" Amy cried, but her voice was swallowed by Damon's reply, saying, "Oh, why to find you, of course, my dear...Katie?"

"WAAAHH! RAWR! EHHHAA! WWWA! *huff huff* How _dare_ you, of all people, have the audacity to forget _me_!" Rebeccca wailed at Damon, while Amy took advantage of the chance to finally escape.

Gasping for breath, she stumbled back several steps, hit something solid, turned around and saw...

Stefan trying to intervene and prevent Rebecca from lunging for Damon (with a slightly feral look in her eyes) as she proceeded to 'punch' Damon repeatedly.

"Okay! Damon!" Stefan shouted, putting himself between his brother and the suddenly enraged girl, "Calm. Down."

Rebecca rushed towards Damon bus was quickly shoved back, smacking her head on the floor, becoming unconscious. Stefan, utterly horrified, dropped down beside the girl saying, "Girl down! Girl down! Medic!...Clear!...OH_ GOD_, TAKE _ME INSTEAD_!" Stefan continued, silently weeping.

Amy quickly joined him by Rebecca, wondering what to do, while in the back of her mind, she was having the most bizarre sense of deja vu...

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 26th of January, in the year 2011...(Part XIX)  
**


	19. The 26th of January, 2011 Part 19

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was the 26th day of January, in the year 2011...(Part XIX)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 26th day of January, in the year 2011...

When disco dance music started booming from Pope High School's intercom system.

"What in the world?" Rebecca and Amy's teacher, Mrs. Tonkin asked when the music interrupted her lesson on Oedipus.

At that moment, Damon and Stefan Salvatore burst into the room, dancing, and screaming "_Are You Ready For This_!" while the song overhead seemed to react to their voices and changed to the super awesome pop song 'Are You Ready for This?'

Rebecca looked over to Amy, whose head was on her desk and her shoulders shaking with laughter.

Rebecca tossed potential embarrassment and self consciousness to the wind, jumped up and started to break dance with Damon.

_Oh, no,_ Amy thought, fearful to look up and see what Rebecca had just done as their classmates began to laugh. _She didn't_...

"Amy, come on!" Amy heard Rebecca say.

...But she did.

Amy, having no choice in the matter, was pulled up by her fragile, pale arms by Becca to try to get her to dance with her and Damon, while Damon said between his dance moves, "So Amy, did you see me on the CW last night?"

Amy, who stood resolutely still as she replied, "No, I don't have satellite and was working on homework 'till midnight last night."

"Ohh! Smart girl!" Damon turned his charm then on the girl who rarely suspects a thing and said, "Soo...Rebecca, what a 'wonderful perfume' you are wearing...let me get closer to your neck..." (Danger bells going off in Amy's head at that moment but not in Rebecca's head), so as to get a get a better smell." Damon finished giving Rebecca a million dollar fanged smile.

"Excuse me!" Mrs. Tonkin butted in before he could take so much as a step in Rebecca's direction. "What are you doing in my classroom? You're disrupting the learning environment!" she yelled at Damon, who's facial expression was filled (surprisingly) with fear as she shoved him out of the room and closed the door while Amy pulled Rebecca back to her chair and sat her down.

Rebecca, totally clueless, looked at Amy and said, "What?" earning an angry expression from Amy.

"He was trying to kill you." Amy whispered into Rebecca's ear. "Look through the window if you don't believe me." and Amy pointed to Damon's furious face outside the room, trying to get back in, but seemed to be attacked by some unseen force whenever he touched the door.

**TO BE CONTINUED  
**


	20. The 26th of January, 2011 Part 20

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was the 26th day of January, in the year 2011...(Part XX)**

by Amy and Rebecca

Rebecca, even though she was confined, a pained look crossed her face when she saw that the door handle burned Damon.

"Is that...?" she asked fearfully.

"Vervain," Amy nodded solemnly.

"NOO!" Rebecca screamed in disbelief and fury. "I can't believe _you_, of all people, would have the guts to do that!"

"Shh!" Amy whispered, covering Rebecca's mouth and ending her screams, "After what happened in the media center this morning I came and put some vervain on the door during my lunch period."

"Why? Why!" Rebecca wailed. "I thought he was my friend..."

"I know," Amy consoled her, "and I'm sorry."

"Okay..." Rebecca said, her happy mood returning at her friend's apology.

"That's the spirit," Amy replied, and then returned to her own seat so Mrs. Tonkin could continue her lesson.

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 2nd day of February, in the year 2011...(Part XXI)  
**


	21. The 2nd of February, 2011 Part 21

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was the 2nd day of February, in the year 2011...(Part XXI)**

by Amy and Rebecca

Rebecca turned to Amy in their econ class and said, "I feel _horrible_! I feel like I might puke or pass out!" while Mr. Green went over the test. (Don't mean to freak you out but I just don't feel good:( )

"Oh, that sucks!" Amy replied. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, same here!" Rebecca continued uncomfortably, secretly wishing Mr. Green would be quiet or for the bell to ring...whichever came first.

"Well, good for you, it looks like Mr. Green's done. But we're watching another John Stossel video now." Amy said.

"I'm serious, I feel crappy, but anyway, I think this _might_ actually be an interesting video...too bad we only have 10 minutes left." Rebecca mused to Amy.

"I know, I believe you, trust me, I believe you (I've even got a bit of a stomachache myself...). And yeah, the video's pretty good. And we may only have 10 minutes left, but we're finishing it tomorrow."

"Not _anymore_, we don't...hee hee, we have 2 minutes left...BTW, I'm also sorry you have a tummy ache." Rebecca replied with sympathy.

**TO BE CONTINUED  
**


	22. The 2nd of February, 2011 Part 22

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was the 2nd day of February, in the year 2011...(Part XXII)**

by Amy and Rebecca

Later that day, in their 7th period World Literature class...

When Mrs. Tonkin was pasing out candy to the people who got A's (Amy included, yay! A for Amy!).

"Whew!" Amy sighed in relief. "_Man_ did I need that A! Those mystery quizzes _killed_ my grade in here..."

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 3rd day of February, in the year 2011...(Part XXIII)  
**


	23. The 3rd of February, 2011 Part 23

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was the 3rd day of February, in the year 2011...(Part XXIII)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 3rd day of February, in the year 2011 when...

Rebecca suddenly appeared behind Amy during x-block while Amy was on the computer in the media center.

Rebecca hovered closer over Amy, but lost her patience when Amy did not notice her right away and then proceeded to shout "Hello!" into Amy's ear, at the top of her lungs.

"AH!" Amy jumped slightly, surprised by Rebecca's sudden appearance. "Oh, hey."

"Guess what _today_ is!" Rebecca said in a singsong voice, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Hmm...Thursday means..." Amy mused, pretending to fish around for the answer even though she knew exactly what Rebecca was talking about (having heard her ask this same question _every_ Thursday that school year). "X-Block? Things Fall Apart quiz? Oh, wait. _I know_...Vampire Diaries."

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 4th day of February, in the year 2011...(Part XXIV)  
**


	24. The 4th of February, 2011 Part 24

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was the 4th day of February, in the year 2011...(Part XXIV)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 4th day of February, in the year 2011 when...

Amy leaned over to talk to Rebecca before their 5th period Econ class started, saying, "Guess whose ankle has gotten even _worse_?" with a fake smile on her face, dropping it the moment she finished her sentence.

"I'm sorry...are you doing alright? Is your ankle sprained now or something?" Rebecca questioned Amy with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, I mean, it doesn't really hurt...but it's got that dark purple spot (which has gotten darker and slightly larger) and there's like hard spots under my skin where it should not be so.." Amy answered. "I asked my mom to call the doctor to get an appointment yesterday, so hopefully I'll get it checked out soon."

"Okay," Rebecca said, and then the bell rand and so the stories would have to be continued during 7th period Lit, when Amy and Rebeccawould be 'reading' The Nibelungenlied...hee hee.

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 4th day of February, in the year 2011...(Part XXV)  
**


	25. The 4th of February, 2011 Part 25

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was the 4th day of February, in the year 2011...(Part XXV)**

by Amy and Rebecca

Later, in Rebecca and Amy's 7th period World Literature class...

When Siegfried burst into the room, spear shaft through his heart, shouting, "Hagen has killed me!". The broken warrior and hunter dropped to the ground in exhaustion.

"Seriously?" Amy asked Rebecca. "This again? Wasn't Achilles enough of a failed attempt? No offense, though."

"Okay, okay, new story, then!" Rebecca replied.

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 7th day of February, in the year 2011...(Part XXVI)  
**


	26. The 7th of February, 2011 Part 26

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was the 7th day of February, in the year 2011...(Part XXVI)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was Monday, the 7th day of February in the year 2011 when...

Rebecca rushed into Mrs. Tonkin's 7th period World Literature class and over to Amy saying, "Will you _please_ do the math for me for our stock market project worksheet like you offered earlier in 5th period and I refused, being the naive person that I am?"

"Excuse me, but is that any way to speak to a sweet girl like Rebecca?" Damon said from the doorway, while Amy had a look about her, as if to say, '_Again_?'

"_Seriously_, Rebecca?" Amy asked, turning back to Rebecca. "Must you whip out Damon to protect you from _everything_? Come on, I haven't even used the Docto rfor weeks, if not months!" and Damon disappeared with a poof of smoke as Rebecca tried to think of something else.

Rebecca looked around, moving chairs and people alike, searching in vain for the missing vampire.

"Rebecca, he's gone." Amy said, confirming Rebecca's fear. "I'm sorry, but he had to go for awhile."

Amy saw that Rebecca was on the verge of tears (her sorrow for the lost vampire almost unbearable) when Amy tried to comfort her, but Rebecca...

Decided that she would have to cheer herself up with another guest, and so she summoned (silently) into the room none other than...

"David Tennant!" screamed Mrs. Tonkin's 7th period class at the top of their lungs, fast approaching chaos.

"Oh, hell!" David Tennant said cheerily in his scottish accent before his face suddenly screwed up. "New teeth," he mused, 'that's weird. I'll get used to it. Anyway, what d'you think?" He asked the class.

"Ooh!"

"Ahh...!"

"Eepp!" Replied the class in awe, wonder, and slight confusion.

"What're you doing here?" Hunter asked from the back of the room.

"You're one to talk," David Tennant replied, "Where's your class?"

"Oh, Damon came and got me, 'cause the Amy and Rebecca had need of me for some reason." Hunter replied in a bored, nonchalant tone while everybody looked to Damon, who had somehow poofed into class yet _again_, this time with Hunter (Boo ya! Take _that_, Amy!).

"Okay, Rebecca, this means war!" Amy said to Rebecca, and the Tenth Doctor burst into the room, much to the surprise of David Tennant, followed by the Eleventh and Ninth Doctors.

"Aiyee! Wakawaka wroar! 'growl', 'snarl'. ATTACK!" Rebecca wailed and whooped, calling Hunter and Damon to this epic, reasonless war that had just begun.

The three Doctors merely pulled their sonic screwdrivers out of their pockets, and Hunter and Damon disappeared with a whirring sound. "That was easy" The Doctors said together. "Just a simple reversal for the holographic program hosted by Rebecca's mind, and then putting a lock on the signal so they won't return. And now, we're off." And then they left the room, leaving a particularly stunned and confused looking David Tennant staring after them.

"_NOO! D_amon, please! Come back!" Rebecca screamed in horror, disbelief and anger (towards Amy, of course).

"Rebecca," Amy said, rushing over in an attempt to console her. "This is an intervention. A desperate attempt to ease this obsession you have with Damon. I'm just saying to leave him out for a couple stories. Just put some space between you for a couple chapters or something." she spoke softly and in an almost pleading tone.

**TO BE CONTINUED  
**


	27. The 7th of February, 2011 Part 27

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was the 7th day of February, in the year 2011...(Part XXVII)**

by Amy and Rebecca

"...You _clearly_ wrote 4/7 Amy, _not_ 4/11, and forgive me for not looking so close at your tally marks, _both our mistakes_, or, oh yeah, being human!" Rebecca replied angrily to Amy in _self-denial_." BTW, will you _please_ stop trying to correct me every 5 seconds, because, Amy, I'm not perfect and please accept me for who I am. You know my simple ways, so there is no reason to stress over my failures so...let's forget this whole thing and start over (hehe) Hi, I'm Rebecca!...Wait, not that far..."

"Um, hi?" Amy asked, loking askance (vocab win!) at the strange girl in front of her. "Um, do I know you?"

"Ohh! Pretty vocab word...hi, wait...I've seen your face before, it's on the tip of my tongue." Rebecca puzzled to Amy, "Ohh! I know! Your Rose, Dr. Who's companion, I knew it! I never forget a face...OMG this is sooo awesomely epic. I'm meeting _the _Rose..."

Amy's eyes widened and backed up to stand next to Jessica. "Jessica...who is this? Why are they calling me Rose? What's going on...?"

"Oh honey, it's going to be all right, you just don't remember who you are, those two huge men in white nurse clothes and a giant needle, are going to take you to lala land, where everything will be all better..." Jessie said soothingly to a bewildered Rebecca who was slow to catch on.

"Wait-wha-what do you mean?" Rebecca asked. "I'm not sick..."

"There, there," replied 'Rose', "it will be alright, they are professionals."

"Professional what?" Rebecca asked as the psychiatrists dressed in white with a large needle in their hand entered the room and took hold of Rebecca and began to grag her out of the room while sticking the needle in her arm. "Professional what? Who are you..." And she fell asleep before she could finish her sentence (or even reached the hallway).

"No!" shouted Damon from the hall, "Don't you _dare_ take sweet, naive Rebecca to the loony bin! This is sort of my fault...I might have used compulsion on her to get back at Amy for poofing me and Hunter."

"How dare you?" Amy yelled coming after the enraged vampire, although unsure as to why she was doing so. "Get away from her!"

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 11th day of February, in the year 2011...(Part XXVIII)  
**


	28. The 11th of February, 2011 Part 28

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was the 11th day of February, in the year 2011...(Part XXVIII)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 11th day of February, in the year 2011 when...

Amy sat in her chair in she and Rebecca's 7th period Lit class while feeling as though she were freezing as she tried to fight off the sickness which was slowly taking her over that day.

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 28th day of February, in the year 2011...(Part XXIX)  
**


	29. The 28th of February, 2011 Part 29

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was the 28th day of February, in the year 2011...(Part XXIX)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 28th day of February, in the year 2011 when-while Rebecca was catching up with Amy-something dawned on her. They had to start a project _today_ in 7th! So she looked expectantly at Amy using her awesome mental powers (or maybe her writing skills) to communicate with Amy.

Amy looked at Rebecca and she thought for a moment that her powers had worked...until Amy opened her mouth to tell her that she was late leaving for a doctor's appointment.

Rebecca always oblivious, did not pay heed to what Amy said after she said, "I'm leaving-"

Amy apologized repeatedly as she collected her things, feeling horrible for being the cause of the heartbroken and stunned expression on Rebecca's face.

Rebecca raised her eyebrows when, as Amy was leaving, Damon Salvatore burst into the room.

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 2nd day of March, in the year 2011 (Part XXX)  
**


	30. The 2nd of March, 2011 Part 30

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was the 2nd day of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXX)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 2nd day of March, in the year 2011...

When Rebecca sat down next to Amy in their 5th period Econ class and Amy turned and said, "You know you want to watch it, yes, you do...!"

*Flash forward to 7th period* Rebecca stated, "I don't think that vocab, completing the sentence, question about French was a coincidence. I think it was rigged...Did you tell Mrs. Tonkin about my Foreignese impairment?" Rebecca finished accusingly.

"No," Amy answered, "but maybe she saw you pilfering though my french workbook at the beginning of class..."

Just the Damon and Damien (Damon's not as attractive look-a-like, but good enough I guess) the room, much to Mrs. Tonkin's dismay and shock, while Amy said...

"Oh, no, not again...!" as she slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead.

Rebeca, super excited at the sight of them clapped her hands and shouted, "Yay!" ignoring Amy's death glare and nodding head in depreciation. Damon and Damien however had noticed Rebecca's "Bambi" the gazelle and then...

**TO BE CONTINUED  
**


	31. The 2nd of March, 2011 Part 31

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

**

* * *

**

**It was the 2nd day of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXXI)**

by Amy and Rebecca

The next thing Amy or Rebecca knew, they were on the floor of the classroom, surrounded by blood-drained classmates, and the room dimly lit by the emergency lights as the others inside the room and even the hallway were out.

"Amy..." Rebecca asked nervously, her voice shaking, "what happened? What's going on?"

Amy reached out and said in a soothing tone, "There, there, everything is alright...well everyone might be drained of blood, we can't see really well, and we don't know where the vampires are...but other than that everything will be alri-" Amy was soon interrupted by a blood curdling scream causing her to jump in surprise while Rebecca screamed in a high-pitched, frantic voice, "Oh my gosh! _Something's got me!_"

Amy didn't reply at first, but instead her eyes grew wide in horror as she stared over Rebecca's shoulder.

"Wha-what is it?" Rebecca whimpered quietly, scared to speak above a whisper, "whatever you do...Don't. Look. Around."

But, Rebecca asked hesitantly, reaching but to the gazelle. When she touched it though, Bambi let out a feral snarl and look up at Rebecca, eyes the color of fresh blood, while Rebecca jumped back and looked to Amy who said...

"What...the heck...has happened...to your gazelle?" Amy said from the darkness, "...I couldn't be more proud."

"Wait," Rebecca said, interrupting her favorite vampire _ever_ and continued, "how did Bambi turn and where is your 'lesser-evil twin look-a-like person', Damien?"

"Long story," Damon answered with his usual swagger. "But if you insist on the _Reader's Digest_ version, let's just say I'd like to use the term sacrifice." His eyes gleamed as he finished speaking.

"Oh my gosh! You-you don't really mean..." Rebecca aid, too horrified to finish while Damon said," That is for me to know and for you to..."

"How could you?" Amy yelled.

"What?" Damon asked, seemingly insulted, "He volunteered! Gladly."

"But how could you _kill_ him?" Rebecca cried.

"Who said anything about killing ?" Damon asked. "He just volunteered to bite the gazelle and sacrifice some of his blood to it."

"So you _killed_ him?" Amy shouted at the same time Rebecca screamed, "_NO! Not Bambi!" _Damon looked between the two really stressed out girls and opened his mouth to say...

"No, I didn't kill him!" Damon said, exasperated.

"Then where is he, hmm?" Amy asked. "Well, feeding _'Bambi_' here enough blood to turn him takes a lot out of you. Vampire _or _human-wise." Damon explained, his tone arrogant. "Like I said: sacrifice."

"Will you turn me, so we can live happily ever after together as scary bad vampires?" Rebecca asked Damon in a dreamy tone, while Damon looked uncomfortably over to Amy as if to signal her to talk Rebecca out of this madness.

"Rebecca, what are you doing?" Amy asked her spelled friend. "Rebecca, snap out of it! Rebecca? Rebecca. REBECCA!" Amy yelled, snapping her fingers in Rebecca's face.

**TO BE CONTINUED  
**


	32. The 2nd of March, 2011 Part 32

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

* * *

**It was the 2nd day of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXXII)**

by Amy and Rebecca

"Ahhhahahh..." Rebecca sighed/laughed while she payed no attention to Amy.

"No, oh God take _me_ instead!" Stefan screamed in agony at Amy's now 'lost' friend, as he rushed into the classroom and...

He pulled Rebecca away from her source of enchantment when Damon stepped over to Amy while she was momentarily distracted and compelled her, saying, "You're tired. You will go home. Your friend will be fine. You're not worried."

"I'm tired. I'm going home. Rebecca will be fine. I'm not worried." Amy replied in a voice of Death and Doom. Stean looked on with a look of disapproval, looking like he wished to chastise Damon. Damon on the other hand looked at his brother (who was slowly nodding his head) with a smug feeling of satisfaction, secretly giving himself a 10 for his awesome super-compulsion on the stubborn, rational Amy.

At almost the self same mometn that Amy crossed the doorway into the hall, Rebecca's trance disappeared, her facial expression shocked as she yelled, "What did you do to her? Amy would never leave me alone with you!" It was then that worry for her own safety came in as she whimpered, "What are you going to do to me?...Are you going to kill me?"

"Nooo..." Damon interrupted her in a soothing, slightly disbelieving tone (which was _way_ too convincing), "I am just going to drink your blood until you faint, feed my blood back to you, snap your neck, and make you an immortal vampire, but no, I would never _kill_ you..." Stefan's look of disapproval turned to shock and he...

Quickly pushed Rebecca behind him in a flash of movement, a growl began to emit from the back of his throat as he bared his vampiric features at his brother. "You _lied_ to me!" he growled. "You said you just wanted to stop her from following you everywhere. Get her to leave you alone. You betrayed my trust."

"Yeah, right," Damon scoffed, "because it's not like you've _ever_ betrayed me. Not _'Saint Stefan'_..."

Rebecca snapped at Stefan like a wild animal, baring her non-existent fangs just as the now-compulsion-free Amy strode up to the two vampires and (for now, at least) a human girl.

"Okay, vamp boys here are gonna have to pause for a minute. Rebecca," Amy said, anger in her tone as she turned to her friend, "exactly _how_ do you plan to explain my compulsion wearing off?" she asked, pulling out a stack of roughly 25 sheets of scribble-covered notebook paper and sticking it in Rebecca's face. "Explain. Now."

"Well..." Rebecca started in a why-is-it-not-obvious tone, "You most likely bumped into yet _another_ vampire...my bet is that you've met Katherine...Uh oh-" An unpleasant look crossed her face as realization set in.

Just then, a dark-haired girl who appeared to be about Amy and Rebecca's age, strode through the doorway on black, 3-inch strappy black heels and wearing a black v-neck sleeveless dress, a smirk on her face, as she leaned against the doorway to say, "Hello, boys. Miss me?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	33. The 2nd of March, 2011 Part 33

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

* * *

**It was the 2nd day of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXXIII)**

by Amy and Rebecca

"Whaahhhhh!" was Rebecca's only response to the _evil_ and mysterious vampire's sudden and unexpected appearance while Amy backed up against the far wall of the classroom in fear.

"Hello, Katherine." Damon replied smugly. "And no, sorry to disappoint, but there's not a soul-human or otherwise-in this room that's missed you. Well, that is except for yourself."

Just then, the long-forgotten vampire gazelle, Bambi, jumped at Kat's face and proceeded to rip her face to bits before she could even utter a word.

"Found Bambi," said Damon.

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 10th day of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXXIV)**


	34. The 10th of March, 2011 Part 34

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

* * *

**It was the 10th day of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXXIV)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 10th of March, in the year 2011...

When Rebecca looked over to Amy in Econ class with a smug I'm-so-glad-I-already-went-through-what-you-will-go-through look and said, "I hope you have a nice time in health today..." While Amy glared, Rebecca's smile grew, secretly glad Health was 2nd period for her. "...You will receive answers, Amy, to the questions that haunt you. Like, for example, where do babies come from? What's the difference between girls and boys? And 'the birds and the bees' etc, etc..." At the end of her little disclosure, Rebecca couldn't help but laugh at Amy's now uncomfortable glance.

And, with that, Amy proceeded to hit her head on her desk repeatedly in sorrow. "why?" she cried silently. "_Why_ do we have to study _that_ in health? It's not like we've not heard about it several times already in the past five (or more) years..."

"Tee hee," giggled Rebecca, "You _know_, Amy," she continued in a sing-song voice, "you should be glad...Mr. Merrion told us that this was the 'fun' unit...BTW, he also told us his wife is pregnant and started talking about that...awwwkkwwaaard..."

*smack, smack, smack, smack, smack...*

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	35. The 10th of March, 2011 Part 35

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

* * *

**It was the 10th day of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXXV)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was (still) the 10th day of March, in the year 2011...

When Amy was about to go to health and Rebecca was going to enjoy *yuck* Calzone Thursday.

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 11th day of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXXVI)**


	36. The 11th of March, 2011 Part 36

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

* * *

**It was the 11th day of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXXVI)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 11th day of March, in the year 2011...

And Rebecca and Amy were sitting in their 5th period class, contemplating story topics and Econ EOCTs.

"Funny thing is," Amy whispered to Rebecca, "this is my best class right now. I've got like a 98 or something in here..."

"How is that possible," asked Rebecca, "when there is only a 4 point difference in our last tests?"

"How should I know?" Amy replied with a shrug. "At least I'm passing, that's all I really care about at this point."

"Do I have to take Econ and Trig in college even if my major will be art? I mean, come _on_! When will I need this in life unless I either become a teacher, math expert, or economist." Rebecca complained to Amy.

"Yes, just like you have required classes now, you'll have them in college, too." Amy said. "I'm sorry, but I must admit, I'm a bit depressed by that, too..."

"_Why_? I mean I'm payin' for it! _Who_ says! They aren't the boss of me!" Rebecca replied in a furious tone.

"Except, sadly, they kind of _are_..." Amy replied.

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 14th day of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXXVII)**


	37. The 14th of March, 2011 Part 37

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

* * *

**It was the 14th day of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXXVII)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 14th day of March, in the year 2011 when...

Amy tried to explain her stressful assignments and schedule to Rebeca in a way that wouldn't cause a cerebral explosion...Unsuccessfully.

"Well..." Rebecca said, "you have a prioritized list and set out a specific tiem frame of how long and when your specific task will be completed...that works for me."

*EXPLOSION*

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	38. The 14th of March, 2011 Part 38

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

* * *

**It was the 14th day of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXXVIII)**

by Amy and Rebecca

Rebecca, totally confused, turned to Rachel, and asked what she thought was a good conversation starter and was answered when Amy was poked in the back with Rebecca's borrowed pencil, thus getting a reply along the lines of-

"OWW!" Amy screamed, turning on Rachel. "Why'd you stab me?" And she began rubbing at the spot on her back.

"Now, now children, let's play nice ( or as nice as you 'humans' can be)...Have no fear, Damon Salvatore is here...along with his brother Stefan." sounded Damon's voice from the back of the room while Rebecca leapt up and shouted for joy while Amy thought...

_Try no to say anything...try not to say anything...try not to-_

"Seriously? Damon? _Again_?" she asked.

_Dang it._

"Eep!" squealed Rebecca, "freak out, much excitement, yay! Happiness!" was Becca's only repsonse to Damon's sudden and 'unexpected' appearance...not so much for Stefan, but hey, you gotta add him in there somehow...

"I...I can honestly say that I've no idea how to respond to that." Amy told Rebecca.

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 15th day of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXXIV)**


	39. The 15th of March, 2011 Part 39

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

* * *

**It was the 15th day of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXXIV)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 15th of March, in the year 2011...

When Rebecca and Amy ran down the 300 hallway just after school, whilst screaming at the top of their lungs. When the reached the end of the hallway, however, they stopped, turned the corner, and walked calmly down the back hall.

"See?" Amy said to Rebecca at a normal volume. "Told you I could act."

Then, totally off topic and random-like, Rachel poofed out of the middle of nowhere, magical wand in one hand, rope in the other, and said, "Rebecca, I'm staging an intervention. Amy, grab her!"

And with that, Rachel and Amy dragged Rebecca off into a nearby unused classroom wile Rebecca tried to drag her feet (but with no success).

"NOOO! Damon, I love you, I'll _never_ let you go!" Rebecca screamed desperately.

"Whoa, who, Rebecca, calm down," Amy said to her frightened friend. "Damon's not even here." She turned to Rachel then and whispered in her ear, "He _isn't_ here, is he?"

"No, no, I used my magic to keep hims away," Rachel replied softly so Rebecca would not hear her.

"Whew, okay, good." Amy replied.

"What?" Rebecca said, alarmed. "What's good?"

"Nothing!" Amy and Rachel chorused together, hoping Rebecca hadn't heard the beginning of their conversation.

"Damon!" Rebecca and a new voice chimed from the doorway, Amy groaning internally, but was surprised, not to find Damon, nooo, not Damon but Jesse from 7th period Lit.

"Damon? Where?" Jesse replied, looking around excitedly.

"O. M. G.!" Rebecca replied just as excitedly, "I think I just saw him!" she said, pointing to the now open door.

"After him!" Rebecca and Jesse yelped at the top of their lungs and pushed past Amy and Rachel to start the chase after the vampire.

"Rachel!" Amy yelled. "I thought you had him locked away!" and they ran after their crazed friends as Rachel explained.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	40. The 15th of March, 2011 Part 40

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

* * *

**It was the 15th day of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXXX)**

by Amy and Rebecca

"Damon!" Rebecca and Jesse screamed, getting louder and louder as Amy and Rachel tried to catch up to the two rabid-crazed fan girls, their feet pounding on the floor in time to their racing hearts.

"AAHH!" the man screamed in terror as two strange and crazed girls chased him down the hall. He grunted in pain when they eventually overtook him and toppled him (face first) onto the floor.

"Damon!" the girls chorused ecstatically.

"Mm _nut_ta Demon!" the man said, his words mushed together like his face as he lay on the floor.

"What did he say?" Rebecca asked, confused.

"I don't know," Jesse replied. "Let's help him up."

"_Thank_ you," the man said, momentarily grateful for the rush of air back into his lungs.

"What were you saying, then, Damon?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm not Damon," the man answered.

"Mm, right," Jesse said, unconvinced, "but what did you say?"

"I'm not Damon." the man repeated pointedly.

"Fine, okay, we get it, 'you're not Damon', just tell us what you said." Rebecca said.

"That _is_ what I said!" the man replied.

There was a moment's silence before...

"I don't get it." Rebecca said.

Jesse leaned over in Rebecca's ear then and said, "You know what? I'm starting to think this guy might not be Damon."

"You're right," Rebecca replied quietly, "his face is a bit off..."

"I wonder why he didn't set us straight." Jesse said.

"Hello?" the man interrupted, "I'm right here. You mind not keeping me out of the conversation?"

"Why didn't you tell us you weren't Damon?" Rebecca asked.

"But I just did!" the man replied, now utterly confused by the two strange girls in front of him.

"So, if you're not Damon..." Jesse began.

"I just said I'm not Damon!" the man interrupted.

"Shh!" Rebecca shushed him, "Let Jesse finish."

"If you're not Damon," Jesse said, "who _are_ you?"

"My name is Nick. Nick Storng."

"Impostor!" shouted Rebecca angrily, "quick, quick, know 'em dead!" and Nick started in alarm but grew relieved when Rachel and Amy caught and restrained the fan girls (Who were _now_ out for blood at being tricked)...

"So sorry," Amy explained as she and Rachel dragged Jesse and Rebecca back down the hall, "we were just in the middle of an intervention when you passed by..."

"It's okay," Nick replied kindly, "your timing was perfect."

And Jesse and Rebecca slid out of view as they were dragged into another classroom.

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 17th day of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXXXI)**


	41. The 17th of March, 2011 Part 41

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

* * *

**It was the 17th of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXXXI)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 17th of March, in the year 2011 when...

Amy went up to Rebecca and cheered, "I finished my Lit paper!"

"Great Job! Ignoring the fact that you are over a _month_ late on that, you're awesome!" Rebecca said sarcastically.

"Well, just _rain_ on my party, why don't you?" Amy replied.

"Hee hee! _I_ can't help it," Rebecca replied in an exasperated voice, "It is my job to either bring you down or cheer you up with spunky, irrational personality...your choice. It also depends on my mood as well..."

"Well, it should come as no surprise to you that I will just about _always_ chose the latter of the two," Amy said.

"Ohhh! Well...I'll...tell you what I want, what I really, really want, I'll tell you what I want, I really want, I wanna! I wanna! I wanna! Ziggy zig sign." Rebecca sang to herself the song _now_ stuck in her head, no caring that she was off topic or that Amy gave her a _what in the world?_ look for her scattered thoughts.

"I...I-" Amy stammered, "there are no-no words...-there are no words to-to...to say to you right now..."

"Don't care, I'm happy!" Rebecca stated in a cheerful, sing-song voice.

_~Flashback~_

_*smack, smack, smack...*_

_~End Flashback~_

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 18th day of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXXXII)**


	42. The 18th of March, 2011 Part 42

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

* * *

**It was the 18th of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXXXII)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 18th of March, in the year 2011...

When Rebecca turned to Amy and said, "I had a _really_ trippy dream last night that involved demon children, grocery shopping carts, ambulences, hobos, Nick Strong, and Jenna...how weird is that?" Rebecca asked Amy, hoping for some explanation to her madness or comfort if she was insane.

"...Uh huh," Amy replied in a cheerful, uncomprehending voice, nodding her head vigorously.

"Uh huh, _what_?" Rebecca inquired.

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 21st day of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXXXIII)**


	43. The 21st of March, 2011 Part 43

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

* * *

**It was the 21st day of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXXXIII)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 21st day of 2011...

When Amy turned to Rebecca and said, "Listen, I'm sorry I snapped at your earlier and all, but I was just stuck in a very stressful place the last couple days what with all my homework, being in charge of putting the paper together, losing my computer (_again_) to malware, having to use others' computers, working on the paper till about midnight after going through two or three different computers to be able to finish it and use publisher, then after all that, packing up my stuff for the night, realizing that I had almost the entire unit's homework for Econ needing to be done...and finding out that I'd left my book at school, causing me to be up doing homework till 2:30am...and only getting 3 hours of sleep." she paused. "Can you forgive me?"

"Can you find it in your heart to forgive _me_, Amy?" Rebecca replied on the verge of either weeping in frustration at her stupidity and procrastination or have her head explode like an atom bomb, "I sure as heck understand where you are coming from, and I'm so, so, so sorry, Amy...I know what it feels like to be under pressure but you've got it times 10 billion. I did not _want_ to stress you out, I was going to send it to you (as it was completed) via email. I typed in your email addrss and the computer said soemthing about the cc and netgroups? or whatever being wrong or invalid, so I finished my 1st obituary...then I too had Econ checklist and journals so I took that as priority since it was due today_. Please_ believe me when I say I _can_ finish this project _tonight_. I promise. I just was in overload mode similar to what you were experiencing...BTW, I will talk to you later 'bout project since I think it will be easier to change from Cleo to Dante." Rebecca finished in a rush to beat the bell (and failed) as she watched Amy rush out the door in a stressed rush.

*Talk more later about technicalities of paper, 'kay?*

"Thanks." Amy replied later in their 7th period class. "I'm glad that's all behind us now. So, let's try this again..."

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 21st day of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXXXIV)**


	44. The 21st of March, 2011 Part 44

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

* * *

**It was the 21st day of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXXXIV)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 21st day of 2011...

When Amy rushed up to Rebecca cheerfully, saying, "Guess what? No, wait, don't, I'll just tell you: We've got a fan!" Amy cheered.

"Really?" There was a magical note in the air, it was almost tangible, "Wait...this isn't a stalker fan, is it?" Rebecca inquired suspiciously.

"Of course not!" Amy said, waving Rebecca off before freezing in place. "at least I don't _think_ so..."

*cough, cough* "What_ever_, Amy! I think we should investigate further into the matter. This is a serious predicament and should be treated as such. That's _it_! I've made up my mind, we shall contact this said 'fan' and trick the said person into revealing their nefarious plans, and pummel them into submission...Muahahahaha! *evil laugh*" Rebecca said with a sly look.

"Oh, boy," Amy mused as Rebecca dragged her by the arm out of the room and to the media center.

"_Really?_ Must you bring up the project? *sigh* Hey-" Rebecca said, "same as yesterday, i can't really stay more than 5 minutes. I feel really bad not helping you type, but you have my pics in flashdrive, and it is kind of just retyping my info, sorry...I thought my format was close to what you designed the rest as (considering my lack of publisher) and thought you'd be okay with it...I tried, _seriously_ tried for _two_ hours, using _every known tactic_ to send the email to you." Rebecca explained in a careful tone. "I knew how upset you'd be if you did not get it so I kept at it until I just lost hope..."

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 23rd day of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXXXV)**


	45. The 23rd of March, 2011 Part 45

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

* * *

**It was the 23rd day of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXXXV)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 23rd day of March, in the year 2011...

When Rebecca, Amy, and Rachel were talking about insects and David when they received their Econ tests back and started to weep...

"Ugh!" Amy grumbled, "This sucks! I am _hating_ today!"

"Waahhh!" was Rebecca's reply while Rachel's reply was, "You _know_ it would be in our best interest to retake this..."

Amy and Rebecca looked at each other then opened their mouths for a train station wail whose sound could break even the coldest of hearts.

*smack, smack, smack, smack, smack...*

*wail, wail, wail, wail, wail, wail, wail...*

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 24th day of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXXXVI)**


	46. The 24th of March, 2011 Part 46

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

* * *

**It was the 24th day of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXXXVI)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 24th day of March, in the year 2011 when...

Rebecca sat in room 218, waiting for Amy to come back to her class so they could talk before school started; however, Amy was in the media center, waiting for Rebecca to come in so they could talk, oblivious to the fact that Rebecca was in room 218.

(Later...)

Rebecca turned to Amy in their Econ class and said, "I can tell our communication skills need improvement, so we should write notes, letters, or such to talk...I _wonder_ how we can pull _that_ off?"

"Yes, however could we even _begin_?" Amy asked.

"Here-" Rebecca said in a sing-song voice, "Let's start, Guess who got to watch Harry Potter 6 in her Health class:)"

Amy gasped. "No fair! We just played Jeopardy review yesterday and I'm pretty sure we have a test today!" she grumbled.

"Hee hee," was the only response Rebecca had.

And a face palm was the only response Amy had to return.

"Grr! Umph! Ricka seckim jahh! Huff, groan, whine, whimper..." Rebecca interrupted their story-telling to focus on the pain now jabbing through her elbow from the wall (stupid wall).

Amy merely look askance at Rebecca while waiting for more information/an explanation.

"I hit my elbow on the metal bulletin board border and gave myself a 'dead' elbow...Oww! Sharp jabbing pain up and own my arm...Grr!" Rebecca explained in a duh tone of voice which changed to her talking through gritted teeth, voice filled with pain.

"Ahh...I see now," Amy replied, understanding, "you were talking about the actual _wall_ before, so that's why I was slightly confused."

Doing! *metal spring sound*

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	47. The 25th of March, 2011 Part 47

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

* * *

**It was the 24th day of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXXXVII)**

by Amy and Rebecca

"Sooo...Amy, do you wanna call upon the spirits of the dead like that episode in Vampire Diaries when Bonnie was possessed (1st season, 1st 10 episodes)?" Rebecca asked with a mischevious look in her eyes.

"Huh?" Amy asked. "What? I-I'm sorry, but where is this coming from?"

"In Lunch, my friend and I started talking about horoscopes, which lead to tarot cards, which lead to Ouiji borads, then to spirits and so on and so forth...You get the picture." Rebecca said.

"Ah, the miracle of comprehension!" Amy cheered.

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 25th day of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXXXVIII)**


	48. The 25th of March, 2011 Part 48

**AW/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

* * *

**It was the 25th day of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXXXVIII)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 25th day of March, in the year 2011 when...

The Cullens magically poofed in Amy and Rebecca's 5th period Econ class, earning sideways glances and uncomfortable looks from the humans in the class, while the Cullens just stared straight ahead, looking bored and totally 'nonchalant'.

"...So it's 3am, and I'm up this tree- Whoa! Where'd these people come from?" Emmett shouted.

"No Edward, DON'T!" Bella screamed from the back fo the room just as Edward took of his shirt, just in time for the non-omnipresent Rachel to turn around and say, "Ewww!" (I am taking the liberty of adding Rachel to the story even though she is absent so deal with it).

"Hey! Whoa!" Craig Deering spoke up. "What is _with_ you guys and taking your shirt off?"

Just then, Jasper pulled a sneak attack on Craig, causing him to start and shout out in alarm at the vampire' s fascination with paper cuts and turned in the direction of the class and said, "Tony, he's licking my finger, HE'S LICKING MY FINGER!..._WHO IS THAT MAN?_" while Jasper stalked off muttering in a crazed tone, "Oohhh, sooo good!"

Meanwhile, murmurs spread across the room as everyone asked their neighbor, "Who's Tony?"

"WHAT! This is...This is madness, I tell you, MADNESS!" Tony screamed from the back fo the room, infuriated at people's stupidity of his said 'anomity'.

"'Madness'? Not a single person has ever seen you here before!" Audra said.

"Whaaa!" Rebecca shouted, spasmatically waving her arms, no longer able to keep up with all these characters. "We need to poof out the Cullens, they're irrelevant, Amy, but Craig, Tony, and Audra are cool, they can stay..." Much to the Cullen family's astonishment when they suddenly_ poofed..._

Amy scoffed before saying, "Where were you when I was trying to get rid of the _other _vampire?"

"Hey, hey, _they_ were dragging our story down, but _some_ vamps just make the story awesome in and of itself because they show up." Rebecca said cheerfully.

"_Right_..."

"Anyway, why is Audra here?" Rebecca asked, but before Amy could answer, Audra replied, "Ohh, you know, I head Craig and Tony were at Pope and soo...here I am. By the way, who is ready for _Act III_ of Doll House today...Amy?"

"Hehe," Amy laughed nervously, "I forgot we were in Econ. I thought we were in Lit. Oops." And Act III? Meh, I'm Switzerland."

"I consider myself an American, but whatever floats your boat, Amy." Becca said in a conversational tone.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" Amy said, waving her off.

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 28th day of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXXXIX)**


	49. The 28th of March, 2011 Part 49

**AW/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

* * *

**It was the 28th day of March, in the year 2011...(Part XXXXIX)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 28th day of March in the year 2011...

When Amy walked into her 7th period Lit class to see Rebecca up on a table, siting cross-legged and chanting "Om...Om...Om..." while Amy joined her fellow classmates in gaping at this oddity, in a look of confusement and interest, and she turned to Ashley, who asked...

"What in the world does Rebecca think she's doing?"

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 29th day of March, in the year 2011...(Part L)**


	50. The 29th of March, 2011 Part 50

**AW/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

* * *

**It was the 29th day of March, in the year 2011...(Part L)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 29th day of March, in the year 2011 when...

Amy requested that Rebecca not give the stories to Rachel and let her write anything again...

(The parts referenced to above are not included on this site due to...oh, so many things...)

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	51. The 29th of March, 2011 Part 51

**AW/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

* * *

**It was the 29th day of March, in the year 2011...(Part LI)**

by Amy and Rebecca

"So," Amy asked Rebecca, " how many _different_ reasons do you have for not going?"

(Referring to Rebecca's refusal to attend senior prom...And if Rebecca reads this: This is far from over, my friend...)

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 30th day of March, in the year 2011...(Part LII)**


	52. The 30th of March, 2011 Part 52

**AW/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

* * *

**It was the 30th day of March, in the year 2011...(Part LII)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 30th day of March, in the year 2011 when...

Amy, Jesse, and Rebecca awoke with a start and were even more astonished when they magically poofed into the tomb that looked suspiciously familiar. Jesse turned to Amy and Rebecca to say...

"Oh, my gosh...are we where I _think_ we are?"

"wow, mind _blown_. You know, I think you are right about where you think we are...If I did not know any better I'd say this sounds like one of our short stories, Amy. The only thing that's missing is-" Rebecca was cut off by Amy.

"Don't-you-dare," Amy said from behind gritted teeth.

"Da-Katherine, I mean Katherine!" Rebeca corrected herself quickly, hoping Amy wouldn't chastise her again about her obsession. Two attempted interventions were more than enough.

Amy quickly clapped a hand over her friend's mouth, whispering, "Do you know what you've just done? Katherine's going to _kill_ us now! You _know_ they've been keeping her starved in here!"

"Your friend is right," a cracked, desiccated voice said from behind them.

The three now frightened girls turned around to see the pale, weakening form of Katherine approaching them slowly, her movements jerking.

"Eeep!" squealed Rebecca and Jess simultaneously and they (despite Amy's threat) shouted a desperate cry for "HELP! HELP! _We need a hero_ to save us from the zombie vampire *cough, cough*, Damon, (nudge, nudge, hint, hint, wink, wink) that means you! Come on! Get in here, please!" begged Jesse and Rebecca while off to the side, Amy (upset at the attempts to bring in Damon to the story) was smacking her head to the concrete facade of the wail,while Kat looked on and said...

"Is she okay?"

"Oh, yeah, she's fine," Rebecca answered, she and Jesse cutting off their pleas for help.

"She just does that," Jesse added.

"_A LOT_, actually..." Rebecca said, "You know, I'm glad someone is not questioning _my_ sanity for once, but I'm surprised they don't question _her. _For all the times she hit her head you'd think _she _was the one with mental problems not me." Rebecca looked between Kat and Jesse for reassurance of her sanity but all she got in return were blank stares.

"You know, I can hear everything you're saying, don't you?" Amy interrupted, making her way back over to the other three girls in the cave. "I mean, come on, I'm _right here_."

"OH MY GOSH!" Rebecca and Jesse shouted in unison, "Your head is bleeding!" Amy (not realizing what a concrete wall would do to her fragile little head) turned in surprise when Kat bared her fangs, eyes wild, and Rebecca (in a slightly smug voice) sai,d "i think you _might_ want to reconsider _not_ bringing Damon ( my hero and obsession in case you didn't know already) to 'help us out'."

Amy sighed. "We don't need you precious Damon," she said.

"You _sure_ about that one?" Katherine asked leaning in for the kill.

"Yes!" Amy replied bitterly, "Now, will you just chill for a sec?" And Amy waved a hand, causing Katherine to freeze in place, as though someone had pushed a pause button.

"See?" Amy asked, turning her attention back to Jesse and Rebecca. "Problem solved. Now let's get out of here."

Suddenly, Jesse, Rebecca, and Amy (her head now clean of any blood) were back at school, safe in their Lit classroom, jsut before the bel was to ring for dismissal.

"And _that_," Amy finished, "is how you do it _right_."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	53. The 30th of March, 2011 Part 53

**AW/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

* * *

**It was the 30th day of March, in the year 2011...(Part LIII)**

by Amy and Rebecca

Meanwhile...

"Hello?" a man's voice called from inside a dimly lit cave. "Hello? Anyone in here? Hello? Anybo-AAH!"

Damon Salvatore let out a deafening scream as he stumbled into the frozen form of Katherine poised and ready for an attack.

He then sighed deeply.

"Rebecca," he groaned.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	54. The 30th of March, 2011 Part 54

**AW/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

* * *

**It was the 30th day of March, in the year 2011...(Part LIV)**

by Amy and Rebecca

"AHHH!" Rebecca cried out in a sort of hut animal/strangled girl kind of way, intuition of what happened (both in the tomb and class), was to sad and upsetting for any writer to dare bear describe. When words finally came to her, she turned to her traitorous friend and, in a pained whisper, "Why, Amy? Why?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Amy replied, her hands raised in a sign of mercy at Rebecca's sudden attack. "What's happened? What did I do?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	55. OUTTAKE 4 1 2011

**AW/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

* * *

**OUTTAKE**

by Amy Rich (and temporarily hated by Rebecca)

It was the 1st of April, in the year 2011...

When Rebecca turned to Amy and asked, "whatever happened to Damon? Do you think my calling him to the cave worked?"

"I don't know." Amy replied, bored with Rebecca's Damon drivel.

"Well?" Rebecca asked, her face pleading.

Amy sighed after a moment. "How badly must you know _this_ time?"

"Yay!" Rebecca cheered, "Come on, let's go!"

And so the two girls found themselves back in the dark cave.

"So," Rebecca asked, her voice a bit shaky as she and Amy cautiously began to explore the cave for a sign of the vampire, "where do you think Dam-AAHH!"

Rebecca let out a blood curdling scream of fright and despair as a small amount of light revealed Damon-a stake through his chest.

"_NOOOOOOOO!"_ Rebecca screamed. "HOW _COULD_ SHE?"

"Help. Me." a pleading voice came from where Damon was slumped against a wall.

"Whoa! Is he still alive?" Amy gasped as she watched Damon's lips twitch while he pleaded for help. "Rebecca! It's okay! He's okay!"

"Help..." Damon groaned again.

"But..." Rebecca spoke softly, tears stuck to her face from her momentary mourning, "but-the, the stake...heart...dead..." Words seemed to fail her then as her voice died out.

"Oh, please," a familiar voice scoffed from behind them, causing everyone to look for the person to whom it belonged. "Do you really consider me to be above the influence of a good April Fool's? You should know better than to assume that I would actually kill him."

"April Fools?" Rebecca repeated, her voice hollow.

"Duh!" Katherine replied.

"You call _this_-" Amy questioned, pointing at Damon's weak form behind her, "an _April Fools_ joke?"

This time it was Damon who answered as he wakly said, "Very..._Dedicated_..."

"Indeed," Katherine smiled smugly. "But now Damon here has served his purpose, I'll just up and let him free."

And with another smile, she sauntered over and yanked the stake from Damon's chest.

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 1st day of April, in the year 2011...(Part LV)**


	56. The 1st of April, 2011 Part 55

**AW/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...  
**

* * *

**It was the 1st day of April, in the year 2011...(Part LV)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 1st of April, in the year 2011 when...

Rebecca had had enough of the tricks and the jokes and stated, "I will be rational for once in my life and not lower myself to wits of these folks!" She continued on, "They are mean and juvenile so I shall be the first to say I have seen and am in denial, for as they say,'a fool you act, a fool you shall be'."

"'It is better to be thought a fool than to open one's mouth and remove all doubt'," Amy replied in a dignified tone.

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 11th day of April, in the year 2011...(Part LVI)**


	57. The 11th of April, 2011 Part 56

**AW/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...**

**Also, SPOILER ALERT FOR FANS OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES BOOK SERIES! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**SPOILER ALERT FOR FANS OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES BOOK SERIES! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**SPOILER ALERT FOR FANS OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES BOOK SERIES! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**SPOILER ALERT FOR FANS OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES BOOK SERIES! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**SPOILER ALERT FOR FANS OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES BOOK SERIES! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**SPOILER ALERT FOR FANS OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES BOOK SERIES! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**SPOILER ALERT FOR FANS OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES BOOK SERIES! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**SPOILER ALERT FOR FANS OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES BOOK SERIES! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**SPOILER ALERT FOR FANS OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES BOOK SERIES! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**SPOILER ALERT FOR FANS OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES BOOK SERIES! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**SPOILER ALERT FOR FANS OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES BOOK SERIES! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**SPOILER ALERT FOR FANS OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES BOOK SERIES! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**SPOILER ALERT FOR FANS OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES BOOK SERIES! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**SPOILER ALERT FOR FANS OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES BOOK SERIES! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**SPOILER ALERT FOR FANS OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES BOOK SERIES! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**SPOILER ALERT FOR FANS OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES BOOK SERIES! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!  
**

* * *

**It was the 11th day of April, in the year 2011...(Part LVI)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 11th day of April, 2011 when...

In 5th period Econ class, Rebecca turned to Amy and stated openly and in all seriousness, "L. J. Smith needs to _die_. Why you ask?..."

"Why, yes," Amy replied, "I _do_ ask."

"Because she _killed_ Damon Salvatore in her last book! _How dare she!_ He _made_ that series! ...I personally am tempted to go out to my driveway and torch all my L.J. Smith novels in protest/mournful memorial...grr...I believe my friend that you are slightly prophetic."

"Oh, no!" Amy gasped. "Indeed, that's shocking! Just like J.K. Rowling...-OH MY GOSH! I just realized It's like a curse! _J. K. _Rowling and _L.J. _Smith...See the similarities? Epic stories which kill off amazing main-side characters!"

"MAIN SIDE CHARACTERS!" Rebecca shouted in an appalled tone of voice at not only that but she know she knew deep down, Amy was right. "OWW!" It hurt her to admit Amy had a point to this sad epidemic of 'author suicide', because they should _know_ that there would be angry fan girls lining up outside their doors.

"True. But, hey, there's an option _beyond_ just burning your books..." Amy said, hoping Rebecca would take the bait.

"On the contrary, Amy, I can resist everything...except temptation...Tell me! Tell me! I _need_ to know!" Rebecca replied wiht a curious yet crazed expression on her face.

"Well..."" Amy began, "have you bought this new book yet?"

"..." Rebecca stared blankly. "...no...I cheated and skipped to the last chapter to see what happened; she is _such_ a rip off artist, leading on fans to the very last book until she kills the best character, shame on her! No one should have to read bbooks like that without something to cushion the fall or something, you know?"

"Well, then, don't buy the book." Amy said.

"Should I continue watching the show?"

"Yes!" Amy said, "the show is so different from the books anyways!"

"DAMON IS FOREVER! Go team Damon, go! Damon, I love you, you're the best!" Rebecca stated in a matter-of-factly tone when a fanatic girl with a shovel walked up to her and argued, "No! Stefan's the best! *WHACK*" (Does anyone really _need_ further explanation of her than _that_?)

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 12th day of April, in the year 2011...(Part LVII)**


	58. The 12th of April, 2011 Part 57

**AW/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...**

* * *

**It was the 12th day of April, in the year 2011...(Part LVII)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 12th day of April, in the year 2011 when...

"OMG, Amy! _Guess_ what songs I got on my iPod over spring break!" Rebecca expected a speedy guess because she could barely contain her enthusiasm...Eep!

"What songs?" Amy asked.

"_Teeth_ by Lady Gaga (And may I just say the first 20 or so seconds of the song is just awkward to the point of inappropriateness), _Crazy Loop_-one word-AWESOME and _Final Flight_ (or _Battle_, not sure) by Tom and Andy...let me just say I love them!" Rebecca stated in a sing-song voice.

"Sounds cool!" Amy replied cheerfully. "I need to find a good copy of _Teeth_, too. And you do remember that I'm the one who showed you _Crazy Loop_, remember? Oh! And you should totally check out this website called _Songs To Wear Pants To_, it's totally awesome. The guy who runs it makes songs based on people's requests."

"Cool...Yeah, Amy, I'm still not gonig to prom so get off my back and so far as 1 million reasons go I could say something totally random like 'I'm having a memorial service for my cat' or 'I plan on eating chinese food and watching _Titanic_'." Rebecca faded out to think (a very _dangerous _thing to do).

"Fine," Amy gave in. "But I still wish you'd change your mind...Oh! And here's a fun idea for you concerning your million reasons: take a piece of paper during lunch and write and see how many things you'd rather do than to go to prom."

"Okie dokey!" Rebecca smiled at Amy in a totally not creepy/stalker way. heehee.

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 14th day of April, in the year 2011...(Part LVIII)**


	59. The 14th of April, 2011 Part 58

**AW/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...**

* * *

**It was the 14th day of April, in the year 2011...(Part LVIII)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 14th day of April, in the year 2011 when...

Amy admitted to Rebecca that she had not watched the comeback episode of Vampire Diaries over the break.

"Me, either." Rebecca's eyes went wide in surprise. She did not believe what was coming out of her mouth next but she said it anyway. "I have not since Rose got bitten...I'm in _serious_ need of renewed interest, do you by chance have any on you?"

"Oh, my gosh! Really?" Amy replied, shocked by the revelation. "Well, what are you waitin' for, girlie, get back on top of things!"

"Rowar! Get off my back woman!"

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 18th day of April, in the year 2011...(Part LIX)**


	60. The 18th of April, 2011 Part 59

**AW/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...**

* * *

**It was the 18th day of April, in the year 2011...(Part LIX)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 18th day of April, in the year 2011 when...

Damon Salvatore walked into Mrs. Tonkin's 7th period lit class. Jesse and Rebecca (dressed in Hawaiian straw skirts and coconut bras, flowers tucked in their hair) smiled and put a necklace made of colorful flowers around his neck and kissed his cheek. Damon was too stunned to reply to the class's "Aloha!" while Rebecca stated cheerfully, "Welcome to our Luau, Damon!"

"Whoa!" Amy gasped as she entered the room, surprised by the odd appearance of the classroom and particularly by Rebecca and Jesse's choice of clothing.

"Humahumanukanukaupuau, Malinie halinihalini hoo, humahumanukanukaupua, ohh! I wanna waki waki miki pu puh puh!" The class sang while Amy proceeded to smack her head repeatedly while Damon watched on, thinking the whole thing sadistically humorous. "Tiki Ti-ta-Tiki wanna speakey speakey with the mighty spirit Fufu..."

"That's it!" Amy shouted suddenly, standing up from her desk. "I can't _take_ it anymore!" An she ran from the room, hands covering her ears.

Thus the Louau dispersed at Amy's departure.

The End...or is it?

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 21st day of April, in the year 2011...(Part LX)**


	61. The 21st of April, 2011 Part 60

**AW/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...**

* * *

**It was the 21st day of April, in the year 2011...(Part LX)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 21st day of April, in the year 2011 when...

Amy hugged Rebecca in thanks for having finally written again after a three-day absence.

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 22nd of April in the year 2011...(Part LXI)**


	62. The 22nd of April, 2011 Part 61

**AW/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...**

* * *

**It was the 22nd day of April, in the year 2011...(Part LXI)**

by Amy and Rebecca

"Eeepppp!" Rebecca shouted on the 22nd day of April saying, "Amy! It's rainin, Ahhh! Freak out!"

"Chill!" Amy whispered. "It's _not_ raining!"

"Ohh..." To cover up for her embarrassment, Rebecca decided to turn philosophical. "'Whatever you do in life is insignificant, but it is very important that you do it'. Here is a hint Amy it is from a good but depressing movie and the quote is by Gandhi."

"...Are you trying to tell me something? Like something we're doing in another class...? Oh, yeah! What did we do after book circles in Lit yesterday?"

"Oh, you know, the usual: crazy vampires, raining magical pickles, FLYING POTATOES, and oh yeah, a surprise appearance from David Tennant popping out aof a cake (BTW, he was slightly confused)..." Rebecca finished with a big grin on her face and looked at Amy in an 'I'm really serious here' look.

"...Right,: Amy replied, slapping her palm to her forehead. "How could I have forgotten?"

And with that, Rebecca handed over the sacred purple folder to Amy's awaiting hand and told her to come up with something creative next period...or else...TBC.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	63. The 22nd of April, 2011 Part 62

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...**

* * *

**It was the 22nd day of April, in the year 2011...(Part LXII)**

by Amy and Rebecca

"Hehehe," Amy laughed nervously, "I got nothin'."

Too bad for you.

"But...But-But I didn't...You-I...What was I-And You...!" Amy sputtered.

"I've achieved the impossible, Rachel!" Rebecca stated in a matter of factly tone. "I've managed to single handedly render Amy totally speechless!"

"What?" Amy yelled. "No, you didn't! There were _too_ words in that sputtering"

*sigh* *mischevious look*

Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me!

*buzz*

He's been locked up! Let him go! Let me go let him, me, go go go!

*buzz*

Oh, I'm a gummy bear oh I'm a gummy bear oh I'm very very very yummy gummy bear

*buzz*

Get back! Get back! Ya don'tknow me like that! Get back! Get Back! I ain't playing around ohh ohh ehh ehh...

*buzz*

I'm going under!

*buzz*

I can ride my bike with no handle bars

*buzz*

I told the witch doctor I was in love with you and he said ooh eeh ohh ah ah ding dang walla walla ding dang ooh eeh ohh ah ah walla walla bing bang

*buzz* (Wait for it; this is the golden one)

You are my cuddle cake bunny snookim snookim snookim, you my sweetie me...You're the apple of my eye...:)

(Taking my bow now, Amy)

...And so Amy (and anyone else in on the joke) died of laughter.

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 25th of April, in the year 2011...(Part LXIII)**


	64. The 25th of April, 2011 Part 63

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...**

* * *

**It was the 25th day of April, in the year 2011...(Part LXIII)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 25th day of April, in the year 2011 when...

Amy rushed back into the school with her health class from the football stadium to get out of the rain.

"What the-_It's raining?_" Rebecca asked incredulously.

"Yup..." sighed Amy.

"Darn..."

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 26th of April, in the year 2011...(Part LXIV)**


	65. The 26th of April, 2011 Part 64

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...**

* * *

**It was the 26th day of April, in the year 2011...(Part LXIV)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 26th day of April, in the year 2011 when...

A gigantic grey wolf with warm brown eyes and black, silver, and white interspersed in his gleaming coat of fur. He looked to Rebecca (who was talking to Amy) and...

...rubbed its head on Rebecca's leg to gain her attention.

"Oh, hey, Jacob," Amy greeted the wolf kindly.

"NO! He is not Jacob (Who is red), this wolf is grey and obviously not him...the only way to know now, the mysterious wolf's identity is to _ask_ him...I'll handle this Amy, you know I speak werewolf." Rebecca turned to the wolf who looked at her expectantly while Amy...

...looked down at her desk, preparing for the imminent disaster that this was destined to become.

Rebecca started up a lonely, high-pitched howl, throwing her head back. The wolf looked quizzically at her and changed forms to ask Amy, "What-what's _wrong_ with her?" He asked this not knowing that his true identity was revealed be none other than...

"Seth Clearwater?" Amy asked in confusion at the wolf's revealed identity, thus cutting off Reecca's gutteral growling.

"That's not Seth, that is...that is..." Rebecca could not make her lips utter the words, she was in such shock and disbelief at this new revelation. "*gasp*, I LOVE YOU! I don't know how it is possible but somehow I'm unable to understand this..." The wolf man looked on with an equally dazzled look in his eyes. "I can't explain it but I don't think it's gravity keeping me here...it's you? Wow. Mind blown." Rebecca turned to Amy and looked at her as if she held _all_ the answers to her problems.

"...What just happened?" Amy asked.

Sorry Amy but I don't feel good so I don't really feel like writing anything today, okay?

*sigh* Fine.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	66. The 26th of April, 2011 Part 65

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...**

* * *

**It was the 26th day of April, in the year 2011...(Part LXV)**

by Amy and Rebecca

_Also_ I'm trying not to be one of those twelve people who have F's in Econ so I will write later.

*sigh* Fine. Again, fine.

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 2nd day of May, in the year 2011...(Part LXVI)**


	67. The 2nd of May, 2011 Part 66

**A/N: So, this is a totally for fun and generally nonsensical story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own pretty much nothing but the plot...**

* * *

**It was the 2nd day of May, in the year 2011...(Part LXVI)**

by Amy and Rebecca

It was the 2nd day of May, in the year 2011 when...

Rebecca turned to Amy 7th period and said, "Guess what? I went on this weekend (it is awesome BTW) and I saw several stories that are eerily similar to our own. I did not know whether to laugh out loud or go '_really?'_...like for example, the 'after whole series is out, characters from book get together to read it aloud' format, although not as good as yours Amy, I have to say it was hilarious and slightly refreshing (if not inspiring as well)." Rebecca ended her 'sentence' with one of her trademark goofy smiles.

"Wait," Amy replied, confused, "I thought you asked me just this morning whether or not it was even up on fanfiction?"

"Eeepppppp!" Rebecca's eyes went wide when her eyes fixed upon none other than...

Damon Salvatore, who was alive and well (or as alive adn well as a vampire can be), despite Rebecca's worries that morning.

Rebecca who was easily distracted, turned to Amy (despite Damon's wonderful presence gasp, shock, I know) and said, "Awwwwwww, you really were listening to my rant, even when I thought you were ignoring me and Rachel...I feel sooo loved." and before Rebecca could get any more gushy mushy with her emotions turned her mind back to more pressing, important matters. "Mr. Salvatore, to what do we owe this great honor and privilege such as your presence in this dull school?"

"Ah, just..._visiting_; you know, the _usual_..." Damon replied casually and with his usual smirk.

"We are here to stage _another_ (hopefully more successful) intervention, Rebecca," Amy stated with a sigh because she knew good and well how badly this could get before it got better. Before Rebecca could respond, Amy screamed, "Quick, quick! Grab Rebecca! No, wait, wait, I'm getting some rope! Pin her to her chair! Pin her to her chair!" Damon tried to obey Amy's incessant commands while struggling to contain a now enraged and confused Rebecca.

"But-But Damon?" she cried, "How could you _betray_ me like this?"

Damon shifted his eyes away nervously, "Amy said this is for your own good. It is _because_ I care about my loveable fans that I'm doing this..." When Amy continued looking for some rope in her heavy backpack, Damon whispered, "She is _blackmailing_ me, Rebecca! I'll make you a deal: if you can help me make _sure_ she says nothing about my little...secret, then I'll make sure this intervention does not work and you can go back to obsessing over me." Before he could hear her responce (yet again) they both gasped at Amy's sudden turn. She smiled win an 'evil' look in her eyes, brandishing a long rope in her hands, while they could practically hear the background music famous for all good horror films.

"Okay, Damon, strap her down," Amy said, handing Damon the roll of tape. "Meanwhile, I shall go outside to get one last thing we'll need...Rachel." And with that, she exited the room.

Rebecca, who cared deeply for Damon, could not believe what she said next because it was both shocking and unselfish. "Quick, if you sneak out now I'll distract her...Run away, far away and never return (for it will be your life if you do)." She finished her statement, knowing that if she could distract her psycho friend long enough, Damon might still be able to escape, but that would prove difficult _and_ dangerous considering Amy (_always_ popping up before any escape plans could be made) was back with Racel and said...

"Rebecca, please welcome your intervention mate...Jesse." and into the room was pushed a very frightened and stubborn looking Jessica McKay.

"You!" Rebecca shouted.

"You!" Jessie shouted.

The two girls then proceeded to cat fight (I'm talking fur flying, dust rising, kitty tornado, nobody better try to break them up cat fight) while Amy, Rachel, and anyone witnessing this looked to one another as if they might have the answer (Which they didn't).

"What-" Amy stuttered in shock, "What-what is this about?"

It was Damon who answered, surprisingly.

"Ohh...well, you see, funny story. You know how these girls have a _huge_ obsession. Well, this obsession can turn into violence easily if it is left unattended." He looked pointedly at Amy and Rachel and continued, "And these girl are Exhibit A, but I _can't_ understand why if you guys have been successful in your interventions."

"Wll, I mean-"

"You see-"

"-It's not like we didn't-"

"-we really _tried_ to-"

"-but there were just so many things we could-"

"-there just were all these _distractions_ that kept-"

Amy and Rachel tried to get out an explanation to excuse their failures, but Damon saw right through them.

"You failed, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed.

"Pretty much."

"Wow. Okay, this calls for the real professional." Damon sai,d. "Doctor, we need you!" Just then the Doctor walked in and Jesse said, "_Doctor Who_?" while the Doctor replied, "Exactly..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Rebecca said, "how is _he_ a professional for _interventions_?"

"Well," said the Doctor, "it _does_ have some perks to be a time lord after all, which means I have unlimited time to get _several_ degrees in interventionalosis among others..." An uncomfortable silence fell and everyone even Rebecca (who normally had _something_ to say) was quiet.

"Okay, so," the Doctor cheered, breaking the silence, "Who's ready to get started intervvening?"

*smack*

"What was _that_ for?" the Doctor asked, rubbing his cheek.  
"Haven't you any idea as to how somber interventions are supposed to be?" asked an upset Damon.

"Well, actually," the Doctor replied awkwardly, "this is my first..."

"_What?_" Rachel asked incredulously. "I brought you here with the specific intention of having an _experienced_ therapist, not an interventions virgin!" She was getting _really_ mad now.

"Well, hey, certainly it's never too late to start, right?" the Doctor asked, trying to defend himself. "but here's another question..." He paused dramatically. "Where are the two girls?"

Amy, Rachel, and the Doctor looked around the room expectantly, deciding _now_ of all times to see if their two very unstable mental patients were still being restrained and realized that, yep...too late. Everyone was startled though when they heard...

A blood curdling scream followed by a blur of color flying past the doorway. The interventionist group inside glanced back at each other silentlyh in shock before running out the door.

Once outside, the blur was recognizable as a lunatic Rebecca Martin running down the hall at her top speed after her (ex?)friend Jesse.

"Well, I guess that answers the question of who loves me more." Damon said smugly.

*smack*

"Ow!" Damon yelled at the Doctor, "What was that for?"

"Being stupid." Amy answered just as the Doctor said, "Payback."

"Damon!" Rebecca and Jesse screamed in unison while they slammed into the already shocked vampire. All he managed to utter was "Umph!" as he and the fanatically fun-loving girls hit the floor hard.

"Do they normally greet people so forcefully?" the Doctor asked.

"Help," groaned Damon breathlessly.

"Durr..." was all the girls' response refusing Damon's attempts to get up by hugging him to the point of strangulation.

"Okay, crazy girls," the Doctor said, "let the poor man go."

"Never!" shrieked Rebecca, "Quick, quick, Jesse hold him down, I'll get the rope!" as she turned to Amy and Rachel to snag away the rope in their hands.

"I-But-" Amy spluttered, unsure of what to do now, while Damon answered...

"Oh God, _please_ no! Take me instead! I don't believe I can handle _two_ fans at once!" he gasped for breath under the pile of girls, while the Doctor sighed and said, "Well, my poor, naive, and slightly bruised friend, that is all your fault..."

"Why _do_ you have to be _so_ yummy?" Rachel looked at him incredulously. Rebecca and Jesse purred like cats in response while Damon (Even though a _little_ flustered) petted their heads lovingly.

**NEXT IN SERIES: It was the 13th day of May, in the year 2011...(Part LXVII)**


End file.
